


Surprise

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [30]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You surprise Duff by showing up at a concert.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Surprise

Guns N' Roses are on their first tour and since you have a job yourself, you stay at home. It's been months since the last time you saw Duff and you really miss him.

One night, your phone rings and you rush to answer the call, thinking it's your boyfriend. "Hey (y/n)." It's Izzy's voice.

"Uh, hey," you say, a little disappointed. "What's up?"

"I just called to ask if you wanna come to our show in Jacksonville on Friday. We'll pay for the flight. I mean, you're basically part of the family," he explains. "And no, this is not me being sentimental, we just don't want to hear Duff talking about you twenty-four-seven until the end of the tour."

You squeal in happiness, jumping up and down. "Yes! Of course! Thank you, Izzy!"

Izzy gives you the time and location and instructs you to tell the bouncer your name and sneak in shortly before the beginning of the show when the band is already about to go on stage before hanging up.

Luckily, Friday is your day off this week and everything works out just fine. Izzy booked your flight and you take a taxi to the Coliseum, where you arrive on time. You get in without difficulty and an assistant leads you to a spot backstage that can't be seen from the stage, but you can watch the concert.

As always, Duff - and the rest of the band - is doing an amazing job. You can't wait for his reaction when he sees you afterwards. While Axl is saying his thank you's to the audience and they are all about to leave, you run into the dressing room, waiting to surprise your boyfriend.

Full of anticipation, you sit down on the couch, looking at the door. The band's voices are coming closer and you get up just before Slash opens the door, standing still in the doorframe.

"What's-" Duff starts, looking over his friends' heads and halting when he spots you. "(Y/n)!" he exclaims as he runs towards you, beaming.

You jump into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. "Oh my God, how did you get here?"

"Well, you gotta thank Izzy for that, baby," you reply, tightening your grip on him.

He turns his head to the guitarist. "Thank you so much, dude!"

Izzy just nods and smiles before retreating with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"You don't know how much I missed you!"

You look up at him after he sets you down, grinning. "Izzy said you couldn't stop talking about me."

Duff laughs. "That's true. Please join me on tour next time, (y/n)," he pleads. "This has been too long without you."

You stand on your tiptoes to kiss him, murmuring, "I'd like that."


End file.
